The Fake Smiles of Cecelia Jones
by kaitp9
Summary: Cece is the happy go lucky dancer on shake it up, isn't as happy as people think...she has pressures from school, boys, and body image issues. Cece doesn't know how much longer she can take friends turning on her, but when a new boy comes a long things get complicated more than she ever thought. Rated T for chp. 4 and on.
1. Everything Will Change

A/N: I haven't posted a story in forever I know but here we go with the new story, please read and review thanks.

Cecelia jones woke up on a Friday morning dreading going to school in an hour. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and out her hair back in a pony tail, she washed her face and then sat at her vanity and did her makeup and straightened her hair. She then walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit she didn't think she looked fat in: denim ripped jeans, black combat boosts, and an oversized gray sweater. She took a few minutes and looked in the mirror to see her reflection and she immediate walked away from it. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and looked around and grabbed a bottle of water. She was so rep,Ted to grab some food too but she looked at her thighs and shut the door closed she got her water and ran out her front door and walked to school.

As she was walking she looked down at her stopwatch on her phone:  
24:56:09

She smiled at the number it has been 24 hours 56 minutes and 9 seconds since she last ate anything. "New goal" she whispered under her breathe as she was walking she saw Duece going into the school. She almost screamed she has been totally in love with Duece for the longest time now. She then saw her best friend Rocky Blue walk up to her. Time to fake the smiles, she thought to herself as she hugged Rocky

"Hey hey hey" , Rocky said after she stopped hugging her. "Whoa Cece you're so boney", she said and made a grossed out face "you need a burger" she said and we both laughed, me insincerely.

As class went on I could feel and hear my stomach rumbling and begging for food but I hushed it. The kid sitting next to me looked at me strangely and u pretended as if I didn't just tell my stomach to shush.

Finally it was lunch and I could get out of class for an hour. Our school lets you leave campus so I usually go home and just pretend to et there. I got to my house and unlocked the door and I fell asleep on my couch.

"I'm so in love with you , I can't bare the thought of losing you, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I can't-"

Beep beep beep beep beep

She was cut off from her beautiful dream with Duece he was calling her perfect and beautiful and everything she's ever wanted to hear, she thought to herself no one loves her like that and no one ever will she's a troll and she hates herself  
Her alarm clock went off so late. I woke up and it was 5 pm and I had missed the whole day of school. The phone rang so I answered it and it was a message from my mom, Flynn was going on 6 month long tour of schools with Henry and she was going with him, she didn't tell me because she forgot. She left thousands of dollars on my debit card and told me to use it wisely this time and not blow everything and force rocky to eat another meatball the size of my dog.

I layer back and I could feel my stomach grumbling. I checked the timer again

35:17:48

She smiled satisfied and walked over to her scale

102.7

It still wasn't good enough, she wanted to be 98 then 88 then 75 then 62 then 60 and now her worst 55.7 she was determined and all she had to lose was 50 more pounds and she would be compleley satisfied with life, but even she knew that was a lie, she would never be happy with her weight p, she would always be the fat girl. Even though everyone told her otherwise.

She went into the kitchen and took some of her brothers ADHD meds and a bottle of jack she went into her room and played uncomfortably numb and listened to it all night long, she then fell asleep on her bed with a bottle in her hand and the meds thrown across the floor, she had taken about 5, the usually, she wanted enough to get high, not kill herself.

She then woke up on a Saturday and weighed herself

100.8 ugh so close fifty more pounds she kept telling herself. She ate some fruit and water and then worked out for 5 hours non stop. She then took. Shower and she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peep whole, it was Rock, Deuce, and Ty.

Meanwhile at the Blue household, Deuce was over and Rocky was on the computer researching things.

"No one sneak up behind me, I'm in the computer", she yelled out and Ty responded cleverly "what are you researching dirty videos", him and Seuce cracked up and Rocky brushed it off. They still snuck up behind her

"Anorexia and Bulimia signs and symptoms", Ty said questionably and rocky immediately Shut her laptop. "What did I day", she scolded them and they looked back "Rocky do you need help" deuce asked. And she said "it's not for me it's-it's for Cece, have any of you EVER seen her eat" she asked and thinking about it no, but they were content on that fact that she was naturally skinny and fine. "I'll prove it to all of you"

She and they just sat there and looked at each other.

Later that day Cece heard a knock at the door and opened it to see rocky, deuce, and Ty all holding bags and bags of junk food and sodas.

"Hey Cece we planned a fun night of sleepovers and junk food", rocky said. they rolled out mattresses and payed out all of the junk. "Doesn't it look so yummy" , Ty asked and Cece with her fairness said yes oh my god just what I needed. Cece checked her timer and say that in a couple of hours it would be 48 hours without eating and she had to forget it.

All night they watched Ted, step brothers, and easy a.

They ate all of the junk food consisting of Cheetos, Doritos, fritos, lays, sun chips, snickers, Hersey, twix, and so much more junk. They drank izzies and crush with cody simpson on it. Later that night Ty pulled rocky and deuce to the side and said "see no anorexic or bulimic would eat all of that junk she just did", said Ty, "you're right", rocky confessed.

At 4:37 in the morning, when Cece thought everyone was sleeping, she walked passed the boys and Rocky and went into her bathroom. She opened the entire toilet seat and got her topthbrush, she pressed eject and all of her food left her system, she smiled and hushed her teeth, she then weighed herself

105.7 she almost cried.

Little did she know that she left a crack on her door open and Ty Blue the boy who had been in love with her since kindergarten heard the whole thing and it nearly broke his heart in two.

A/N: so I still got it, this was my first ever fan fiction for shake it up I have big ideas for this story s let me know what you think. Also I do tnthink bella is far omg no she's perfect, like I wish I looked like her lol. So please review.


	2. The Breaking Point

A/N: thanks I fell like you guys like the story so far haha. Anyways R&R like everyone tells you blah blah blah okay let's get to it then

Cece woke up to Ty's face smack it front of hers. She almost screamed but her shut her mouth. It was strangely 6 am and they were the only two awake. Ty didn't know what to do, she he confront her about the events taking place last night or should he stay out of it and mind his own business.

"So", Ty said awkwardly, though she had hoped that I would be Deuce to wake her and eh would sneak out away from them and go one a date, but whatever she knew that was a long shot.

"So what", she said with a dumb struck face, "why are you being so awkward", she asked. "Wellisortofkimdofmaybesawyou lastnightandithinkyouhaveane atingdisorderbutidntknowandr ockytoldusthatyoudidbecahsew eneverseeyoueatandlastnighti sawyoumakeyourselfthrowupand imreallywprriedaboutyoubecau se-", Ty was cut off, "Ty, I'm fine, I was feeling nauseous from all the candy and I knew that that was the only way I'd feel better, I love food", she stated and smiled, she then walked to her kitchen picked up a half empty bag of Doritos and ate some, "See, I'm fine, I eat, you guys are worried over nothing...if it makes you feel better, I'll eat lunch with you guys at school on Monday", Ty figured she was telling the truth and he brushed it off , meanwhile Cece was freaking out in her head.

Hours later rocky and Duece woke up and they all went out to ihop, Cece had to act as if she was normal and she ate every bite of the cinastack pancakes that were about 373729920192 calories p, she could feel the pounds being added on. When she got home, she went to the bathroom and secretly Ty Rocky and Duece trailed behind her.

Luckily for Cece she was smart and all she did was weigh herself, they were looking for e noise of throwing up, but they didn't hear anything. Cece almost cried when she looked down

110.3

She couldn't believe how the number raised. She flushed the toilet and the gang scrambled away into the living room, seconds later Cece came out and saw them out of breathe on the couch, she sort of brushed it off and pretended she didn't see anything, but she just didn't want to know, nor did she care.

The rest of the weekend was filled with food. When they finally left Cece got rid of it all.

Monday rolled around and all Cece wanted to do was sleep in her bedroom all day long. She had a massive hangover from the night before and the sun was making her nauseous. She checked the time and saw she was 2 hours late so she just stayed in bed.

She was kind of happy now she didn't have to go through with eating lunch with Duece, Ty, and Rocky and she had an extra day to figure out how to hide not eating. She never ate with her family so she never worried about hiding her habits so this was a first for her.

She hoped in the scale "How is this possible" she whispered under her breathe

113.8

She started crying and went back to sleep. She finally gave up after hours of drinking a gallon of water and peeing like a race horse and removing a new article of her clothing every time she hoped on the scale, it stayed the same or went down a few ounces, nothing huge. She was so close and now she's so far. She could see the fat growing on her so she got on her gym in her apartment complex and worked out for 7 hours straight no breaks when she got home she weighed herself

110.9

Okay better but not good enough p, the weight jus kept peaking and packing and packing on her she didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore, how could she go to school or dance p, she wasn't nor would she ever be god enough.

She got into bed and out an ice pack On her forehead after taking four advils. She put her eye mask on and tried to sleep until Ty, Duece, and Rocky were standing around her bed.

"Holy crap you scared me so bad", Cece shouted and put her hand on her chest for dramatic effect. " are you okay you weren't in school today" , Rocky asked. "yeah Yeah I'm so fine it's just I had this head ache and a pain in my stomach probably from all that sugar we ate this weekend", Cece lied I mean was she supposed to tell her three best friends who didn't drink or do drugs that she drink and does drugs, no thank you. Cece's mother was quit a horrible one she didn't care about anything Cece did, she knew Cece didn't eat and the only person who cared in her family was Flynn. When her mother wasn't bringing home guys from the club drunk, she was working, Flynn was always with Henry so it wasn't a big deal being left for 6 months. She quite frankly just didn't even care anymore.

"We'll I'm glad you're okay", a rocky smiled, "Hey how about we go and put some food in your system how about we go to Waffle House they have the best-" blah blah blah was all Cece heard come out of Ty's mouth p, she didn't want that food she wanted to starve she was so close to 48 hours of not eating and they had to go and ruin it. She didn't care about anything that was to come out of his mouth if a word started with fo and ended in od she was out.

She made up some excuse and asked for a rain check they obliged and they didn't think much of it. Rocky and Ty were off that whole "she has an eating disorder" thing. They weren't thinking of it.

As one month passed so much changed with Ty, Deuce, Rocky, and Cece. They had no more sleepovers and Deuce got a new girlfriend, Dina. Ty started hanging out with other people and Rocky hung out with...Tinka and Gunther. What?!

So later and later Rocky started hating Cece, they always got into fights because Cece was always hungry and she was irritable too. Then Deuce and Ty just kind of stopped talking to her.

Cece at this point was so depressed, she didn't know what to do. Rocky, Ty, and Deuce later came over to her house.

"what what what are you guys doing here" she asked them. rocky had this mischievous look in her eyes and she looked at her with vindication in her eyes. Then the unthinkable happened.

The events of that night Cece never spoke about again, but all anyone knows is that it made her even more depressed if that was possible. Cece looked at the bottle of pills and decided she would take her own life.

A/N: so did you guys like it? I will continue the story, but what happened that night will be revealed in a later chapter, please review my story and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks

The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow


	3. You Can't Save Yourself

**A/N: I hope you guys like this new story that I'm doing so far, apparently you do haha so lets get started. **

****Cece stared at the bottle of ills and contemplated taking her own life, she immediately put down the bottle of pills and went to sleep and tried to forget tonight. Rocky, Ty, and Deuce were the most disgusting and disrespectful people she had ever met. Cece sadly walked over to her fridge is the middle of the nigth and just ate everything in sight. She was so tired of not eating and being hungry all the time that she ate probably the whole fridge. she was so disgusted and she didn't even bother to get on to the scale.

A couple of weeks later people started noticing Cece and her depressed persona they were quite concerned with the exception of her old best friends who she thought cared about her but obviously she was way wrong about that. Ever since, that night, she wasn't able to look at Rocky, Deuce, or Ty ever again.

TY'S P.O.V

i didn't want to do it its been haunting me ever since..The scared look Cece had on her face when it happen s something ill never forget, why did i let my sister talk me into that , i can't believe the person i have become, who have i become? why dd i even do that, don't i know any better than to do that? No one knows just how many times i have played that night over agin in my head thinking about the things i could've done differently, the things i wish i had done differently all the bad things i did to her and the bad thing Rocky watched me do, i can never erase that moment form my mind. no matte row hard i try.

ROCKY'S P.O.V

I remember that night as if it were yesterday. I still feel so much satisfaction from that night the whole idea and everything was all my plan and it was perfect. i thought it out carefully seeing Cece pay for al the things she made me do, that was the sweet satisfaction. Now Tinka and Gunther are just replacements, i can't hang around nobody. I replay that night, though, in my head over and over again until my brain explodes.

DEUCE'S P.O.V

That night was perfect, seeing the vindication in Rocky's eyes and me just for the satisfaction. Dina would be so mad at me if she knw what i did , but who cares, it was amazing seeing Cece crumble, we knew she was weak and we knew for a fact she had an eating disorder all we needed to do was to add on to her stress and Cecelia Jones will break.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

no one understood why Cece was so depressed but trust me, they would know why if they knew what happened to her a few weeks ago. She felt as if it would escape her mind, but it ever did the memory and horror of that nigth changed her lie forever.

To make matters wore they were bullying her at school too, pushing her in the halls, into lockers, stealing her money, dumping out her book bag and kicking her stuff around. They would just make fun of her and fling things in her hair and spit on her

One of these days Cece would be pushed to hear limits and maybe just maybe they might realize that that nigth was wrong.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, i will post the night either tonight or tomorrow, idk yet, I'm so sorry for the short chapter please review


	4. Author's Note (I'M BACK!)

A/N: I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I was looking through my computer and found this story and I looked at the reviews and some of you have still been reading! Wow, so I decided I'm going to try and put up chapters daily starting tonight! Yay, I hope you guys like it!

So I am going to be changing a few things though, nothing major! If you have any suggestions you can comment and I'll see what i can do.

Changes:

1. Completely forget about Chapters 4 and 5, nothing in them never happened. In my new chapter I will put a recap on the last thing.

2. I'm editing Chapter 3, I want to make Deuce feel guilty about that night.

3. I'm making the story follow current time. Yes Logan is now in the story, Yay!

I hope you guys are fine with the changes, I hope you guys like the story now and if you have any suggestions please let me know! Also thanks for reading and commenting, it means a lot.

Xx, Kaitie


	5. Chapter 5

**DarkNight18: I'm not sure yet, I'm trying to do either a Cogan or a Rogan, not sure yet though. Tell me what you all thick **

**Vote here: Cogan, Rogan, or neither?**

** k98il**

**CECE'S P.O.V**

Its been 8 months, 8 hard months. I'm happy..happy for my mom, not for anyone else. She met a new guy, Jeremy, she sobered up for him, 6 months sober, well they're engaged. Flynn really likes his son, Logan. He's okay, all I know is that he dated Rocky and thats enough to know I don't want to like him. Well I met him a while back and thats when our parents got engaged. He didn't say much to me. No one really does. My mom gave up on having a relationship with me, it's too hard. I 'eat' dinner in my room and I come home, throw up, get high, go to sleep. There's no time for conversations.

"Oh, I'm gone crush you", I heard Logan say. Him and Ty were playing video games in my living room and being rather loud. "Can you keep it down", I asked. Ty looked at me, his eyes looking regretful and apologetic. "Hey Cece", he said and I half smiled. I walked down my hallway to my room and it all came back to me, that night…everything about it was so vivid.

I was about to go in my room but the scale was calling my name.

94.2

I had lost some weight since everything, but my weight kept fluctuating. It's like I can't control myself anymore. I remember when it all started. My dance teacher told me I needed to lose weight, I knew other ballerinas who went days without eating, they looked so graceful and perfect, I wanted to be just like them.

I walked back to my room and shut my door. I played Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful" I started singing along and Logan walked in. "Wow, you have an amazing voice", he said and clapped. "Don't you have company", I asked annoyed. "Is it that time of the month", he asked and laughed. "No", I said defensively. "Kidding, anyways what happened between you two", he asked and walked further in. "What do you mean", I asked nervously. "I just get this…this vibe, like something happened", Logan said. "Nothing happened", I lied and quite convincingly i might add. "Oh, sorry it's just a thought, so what happened with you and rocky", He asked. "Can't you mind your own business", I shot back and he put his arms up in surrender. "Sorry, just trying to know you", he said. "Yeah well don't", with that he walked out of the room and I slammed my door shut.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V **

I'm just trying to get to know her for my dad! If our parents are getting married, we should at least try to get along. Flynn is perfectly fine with me, why can't Cece be? She's really weird you know, she spends most of her time in her room or the bathroom. She never has any friends over, she doesn't even make conversation with her mom! I don't think I have eve seen her at dinner time, she's always locked away in her room doing go knows what! Since my break up with Rocky, I've been hanging out a lot with Ty, he never tells me anything about her, he gets so weird whenever her name comes up.

Cecelia Jones is one big mystery and I'm determined to solve it.

**A/N: super short, I know, just please vote, I don't want to continue with this whole relationship until you guys vote:**

** k98il**

**Cogan, Rogan, or neither? Let me know! **

**Xx, Kaitie **


	6. Vote: Cogan or Rogan

k98il

Vote Cogan, Rogan, or neither!


	7. Finding the Truth

**CECE'S P.O.V**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I hit the stop on my alarm. It was now 5:00 in the morning on a Monday and I woke up right on time. The house was quiet and everyone was asleep. I walked over to the scale in the bathroom and checked the number

92.8

I smiled and started the stop watch on my phone. 48 hours. I wanted to go 48 hours. We'll see what happens now. I walked to the toilet and threw up, brushed my teeth, and made sure no one was listening. "Hey, you okay", Logan asked. "Geez, you scared me half to death, and not really", I said trying to come up with an excuse in my head. "I feel so sick, I think it was the sushi I had for lunch yesterday", I lied and put my hand over my stomach. "Here, I'll walk you to your bed", Logan said and grabbed my arm. I acted helpless and weak. "Thanks", I said once i got into bed. Mental note: Cece never let that happen, ever, ever,ever again.

It was almost time for everyone to wake up and Logan told my mom that I wasn't feeling well. My mom totally bought it and I got to stay home. That was a good thing, at least at home I didn't have to eat anything or have to try and focus on my work while I starved. I went over to the gym and did my usual workout once every one left.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

I went to school and saw Ty. "Hey man", I said to Ty and Deuce. "Hey, can I talk to you", I asked him and he nodded and said goodbye to his lady friends. "So what do you want bro", Ty asked as we sat down on the benches. "Well, I wanted to know what happened with you and Cece, she acts super weird whenever I talk about you and when you're at the apartment I get this weird vibe from you two", I asked. He hesitated and I could see that they clearly had a past. "Well the ting is, I can't really talk about what happened with Cece..yeah, um I gotta go, see you in home ec", Ty said and walked away, it all seemed so suspicious, they got super tense whenever I talked about this with them and I don't know.

**TY'S P.O.V**

I feel so guilty and now Logan's on to what happened. I could see the sadness in Cece's eyes and truth is I don't think she's eating, I've still been on this whole eating disorder issue since that night. I don't and never have believed her when she told us she was okay, I never believed her when she told us she was eating.

Finally it was home ec. I wasn't excited to face Logan, I mean I acted so weird today, but I could never speak of that night, not just for myself, but for Rocky and Deuce too, we could get in serious trouble, ever since then I've stayed away from those two, we hardly ever talk to each other. Things just got too weird.

"Hey". Logan said sitting next to me. "Hey", I replied trying to play things cool. "Why isn't Cece here today" I asked Logan, he probably knew you know since they live together. "Oh she was throwing up and felt sick", Logan said. I don't think he knows what he means, she isn't sick at all. If anything she's making herself sick. "What it's just a stomach bug, she'll be okay by tomorrow", Logan said and shrugged it off. "No, no she won't be okay…ever", I said, Logan needs to know, maybe he could do something about it. "What do you mean, she's fine", Logan said and looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't understand", I said and the bell rang, class began and I had to stop talking.

"What are you talking about", Logan asked when class was dismissed. I dragged him into the bathroom and I knew I had to tell him. "Okay, So when Rocky, Deuce, Cece, and I were all friends, we had our suspicions that she had an eating disorder, we've experienced some things first hand, I've seen her make herself throw up", I finished and Logan looked absolutely appalled. "Seriously", he asked and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah man, it's not my place, but you should definitely say something", I said and walked out of the bathroom.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

All day I could't focus in class, all I could think about was Cece and her possible eating disorder. Finally it was 3:00

and I could go home to Cece and make sure she was okay, I don't know how I'm going to confront her about this. I walked through the door and made my way to Cece's bedroom. "Cece", I said as I walked into her room. "Hey", she said and sat up from her bed. "I gotta talk to you", I said trying to gather my words. "Yeah, go ahead", she said acting strangely sweet. "Okay, I don't really know how to say this, but Ty told me about your eating disorder, or what they thought you had and it makes sense to me, I never see you eat, you're always weighing yourself, you threw up, I'm just worried and I want you to know that I'm here for you", I said and grabbed her hand. "Logan I-", tears formed in her eyes. "Cece, you can tell me the truth", I said and got down so I could be eye level with her. "Its true, but you can't tell anyone, I mean anyone Logan", she said bursting into tears. "I-I won't I promise you, I'll help you get through this Cece", I said hugging her.

Something about this hug wasn't normal, I had a feeling of comfort and warmth and…love. It made me think. Do I like my soon to be step sister?

**A/N: for some reason I keep making these really short, but only because I want to leave you wanting more! I hope you liked it and remember any suggestions leave it in the comments.**

Xx, Kaitie


	8. Chapter 8

**CECE'S P.O.V **

"Its time for breakfast", Logan said and revealed a table filled with food. Jeremy and my mom were out doing wedding things and Flynn was at a friends so that left me and Logan home alone. "You're absolute out of your mind if you think I'm eating all that food", I said and made it clear that I was willing to try, but i definitely wasn't going to eat all this food! "Cece, come on, food tastes soooo good", he said holding up a waffle in my face. "I know that, which is why I avoid it", I said and something changed in his face, I think he's starting to understand. "Come here, I'll explain everything to you", I said and we took a seat on the couch. "I don't eat not because food doesn't taste good, but because I don't like what I see in the mirror. I see something completely different from what you all see. I see a fat, useless person and I can't help it", I said trying not to cry, it was hard saying these things out loud. Logan understood me though, unlike anyone else really had. We hugged for a good minute and got up.

"I think it won't be that bad, mind over matter", Logan said and grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table. He pulled the seat for me and I sat down. "There aren't any labels on any of these things", I said looking at the box of scones. "I know, I pulled them off", he said with a grin, the kids pretty smart. I hesitated to take a bite of my food. Logan noticed and rolled his eyes. Together, he helped me eat a full meal.

I excused myself from the table when we were done eating. He gave me a suspicious look, but watched me leave. I closed the door behind me and realized that the scale was missing. "Logan, wheres the-", I asked but stopped talking when I realized he was standing outside of the door. "The scale, I hid it", Logan said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why", I asked defensively. "Because Cece, you see what it does to you, it makes you like this", he explained and I was just so irritated. "I don't need your help", I yelled at him and ran to my room and locked the door.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V **

Why won't she let me help her? I don't understand its not hard to eat, I guess I need to put myself in her shoes. I googled eating disorder forums and tumblr and twitter accounts, it kind of opened my eyes to see that theres so much more to her problem than just eating. Its all about control and not feeling good enough. I understand what she was telling me, she sees herself so much more different than I see her. She thinks she weighs 1733238 pounds when in reality she's as light as a feather. I just wish she could see what I see.

Ty came over today and I though maybe he could help me with Cece. "Okay I know you don't like when I talk about her, but I need your help with Cece", I told him basically begging for his help without any words. "Listen, I would love to, but-". I cut him off. "How could you live with yourself if, god forbid, anything happen to her, you knew and didn't do anything, please Ty", I said, this time begging. He took a few minutes, but finally agreed to help me.

We went over to his apartment and Rocky answered the door. It was semi awkward since Rocky and I haven't spoken a word to each other since the breakup. "Hey Rocky, we need your help with something", I said and Ty nodded. She was hesitant, but decided to hear us out. See since she dumped Cece on her ass and turned everyone against her, everyone turned on her too, I was the only one she had. Then I left her too, she doesn't have many friends outside of Shake It Up and since Cece quit there was no one she could talk to there so she decided to make friends with the other dancers.

"What do you mean you need my help with Cece", Rocky asked appalled. "I can't believe you would even ask", She continued. "Come on Rocky, you owe her from…that night", Ty said and the look of guilt was evident on both their faces, they looked saddened and guilty. I still had no idea what 'that night' meant. "Okay, I'll help, what does she want", Rocky asked. "We know this time that she has an eating disorder, Rocky, you were the first to notice and say something, we need you, you know her more than anyone else knows her", Ty connived. "Used to, the eating disorder was the thing that changed us", Rocky said her voice being raised with every word. "No, I'm pretty sure you being a bitch was the thing that changed you guys, Rocky, I love you, but if you aren't going to help, I can't be around you anymore", Ty said and his expression was so raw and intense, he really cares about Cece.

We finally made our way back to my new apartment. We sat in a circle and waited for Cece to come out. About 20 long minutes passed and Cece finally came out of her room. "Morning Log-", Cece started, but then stopped at the sight of Rocky and Ty. "What are they doing here", Cece asked you could hear the anger in her voice. "You need help, from people who love and care about you", Rocky said and got up. "You don't love me, you don't even like me", Cece said in exclamation. "Yes, Cece I really do care about you", Rocky said. "How can I trust you after that night" Cece said. "What is that night, I'm sick of being out of the loop", I yelled at them. Everyone was quite and Cece looked at me. "Deuce and Ty raped me", Cece said.

The room fell silent.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it! remember keep telling me what your OTPs are for shake it up! I hope this chapter wasn't too intense and I'm sorry for making them so short, I just keep finding a good place to end so soon! **

**Xx, Kaitie**


	9. Chapter 9

R**ECAP:Everyone was quite and Cece looked at me. "Deuce and Ty raped me", Cece said. **

**The room fell silent. **

**(Still LOGANS P.O.V)**

"What", I asked completely dumb founded. "How could you guys, what, wait", I said even more confused. "I'm fine now, but for a long time, I wasn't", Cece said with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Cece, I wish I could have done that night a million times over, but I would change everything", Rocky said and she seemed so sincere, her expression and her tone of voice, the thing is she was being sincere and I think Cece was really convinced of it too. "I'm willing to put it all behind us, I want to help you get better", Rocky said. Cece took a few minutes to process what she was just told. The proposition was so tempting. Cece wanted her best friend back and she didn't care about the past at this point. "I accept your apology", Cece said. "Oh, good I missed you so much", Rocky said and they hugged, I saw some tears escape from Rocky's eyes and from Cece's too. "I'm going to stay with you every night until you get better", Rocky said and we all agreed, we were a team. We had to help Cece no matter what.

"Hey Logan", Rocky said. I know that she apologized to Cece and she seems sincere, but I can't forgive her. the Rocky I knew, fell in love with, wouldn't have done that. "Hey…Rocky", I said after a few moments of silence. "I-I hope you don't see me as a bad person", she said on the verge of tears, I could see she really loved me. "Rocky, I don't like what you did, I'll never forget it, but I'll also never forget the times we had together", I said and she looked up at me. "I can't be with someone like that…though", I finished and I saw a tear stream down her face. "L-listen I-I have to go…see you around…I guess", I said and walked away from her.

Suddenly, all the memories cam back like a flood. I remember the times we spent together and they made me sad, did I ever really know her? I can't help, but feel stupid that I went out with her, she did things before we dated that would totally make me not want anything to do with her, if I had only known. Maybe I'm jaded by my feelings for Cece, but I still care for Rocky, seeing her cry makes my heart sink, but then I think about what she did and it makes me not feel bad anymore. How can you stand for something like that? None the less plan it! I don't know where I stand with her, do I still love her? I guess I won't ever know really. I wish I did though. Sometimes I think my life would be easier if I never met Rocky.

**ROCKY'S P.O.V **

I have to a admit, I still love him, but nothing will ever change between us, especially after today. I regret what I did more than anyone will ever know. I did some horrible things to Cece that will never leave my mind. I miss him. A lot. I can't do this anymore. Missing him hurts too much, but nothing would ever happen between us.

"Hey, Rocky", Cece said making an effort to be my friend. "Hey", I said back, it was too awkward and we didn't speak for a good three minutes. More like three hours. "I want things to go back to normal Rock", Cece admitted and looked at me. "I do too, but Cece lets be really here we won't ever be the same", I admitted. It was the truth, I don't think we will ever be 'normal'. "I know, but the least we can do is try, right", she asked, I could see she was really making an effort. "How about we got to Crusty's tomorrow", Cece asked me. "I think thats a great idea", I replied with enthusiasm. Maybe things could go back to normal.

***the next day***

I'm supposed to meet Cece at Crusty's today, I'm kind of nervous though. Without Cece's knowledge I invited Deuce and Ty to come along, I think we all need to have a talk with each other. "So", Ty said as we all sat down. the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It gave me and uneasy feeling. "So", Cece said and looked at Deuce. "Okay, I think we need to be honest, if this whole thing is gonna happen, you know, if we're going to be friends again", Cece said, Ty and I looked confused while Deuce knew exactly what was going on. "Okay, so after that night, a couple days later, Cece called me, she was distressed and needed company, she relied on me, for some reason. So we um, we had sex", Deuce said. Everyone at the table started laughing, it was the last thing anyone would expect and it was quite amusing, we made light of a serious situation. "Seriously", Ty asked cracking a smile. "Don't make fun, remember you went out with Tinka", Cece joked. We all laughed remembering their series of dates.

For the rest of the lunch, we had laughs and acted like nothing happened, I knew that everything wouldn't be okay fast and I was right, we still had our awkward moments, but it was nice to be back and to have some of my best friends back. I miss Logan still and that won't change, but at least I have Cece, Deuce, and Ty.

**TY'S P.O.V **

"Okay guys we'll catch up later", Cece said leaving us alone. "So", I said awkwardly. Why Ty? "So", Cece said back. "I just want you to know that I'm so sorry and I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did to you, I want to move on, but I feel like you never will and that-", I started and was cut off my Cece crashing her lips on mine. It was everything I ever wanted to feel. That night wasn't satisfaction, it was pain. But this was amazing. The electricity and the passion in the kiss.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V **

I walked down to Crusty's because I new everyone was here for lunch. I walked through the doors and looked around for the group, but all I saw was Ty and Cece making out in one of the booths. My stomach dropped and I just got a rush of anger. That should've been me, not him. I just wanted to punch someone. I was so angry.

I got home and Rocky was there waiting for Cece. "Hey, Logan, do you know-". she started, but I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers. It was a feeling I missed. Missed a lot. "Wait", Rocky said. "I want to be with you Rocky, now more than ever, forget what I said yesterday", I said and continued kissing her. Kissing the pain away.

**A/N: well hoped you enjoyed this (short) chapter and again…Sorry! Tell me what you thought about it and who you want to be paired with who! Thanks for reading. **

**Xx, Kaitie **


	10. Chapter 10

**CECES P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since crustys and rocky and I are actually getting back on track. Her and Logan have been dating. What do I care? I'm happily dating Ty. The kissed we shared was so passionate and romantic. Speaking of romantic, Ty is coming over. We have the entire house to ourselves which is perfect!

My mom and Jeremy have gone off to do some wedding planning, Flynn is at his friends, and Logan is out with rocky. I heard a knock at the door and saw it was Ty. "Hey baby", I said and kissed him. In his hand he had movies and sushi. He knows me so well. "So I was hopping we could just sit around and watch tv while we eat your all time favorite, California rolls.

I keep thinking to myself how perfect he is. Just when we were halfway through step brothers, Logan walks through the kitchen. "When did you get here", I asked him slightly annoyed. "I've been here, rocky canceled last minute", Logan said and bit into his apple. "Why", I asked. "She's sick, she said something about throwing up this morning, I don't know", he said and we intensely stared at each other for a good minute and I returned to my movie and my boyfriend, while he walked back to his room. Damn he looked hot in his beanie. Cece, stop it, you have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

Ugh, I cant stand to see her with him. Why do I care so much though. I have a beautiful girlfriend whom I love and she has a boyfriend. There was never anything going on between me and Cece. I need to give up on this whole idea that we could ever be together. I mean she is like my sister so thinking about it is kind of incestuous.

I snuck out of my room to spy on Ty, they were just on the couch, kissing. I can't help but get annoyed every time I see him with her. He's my friend and she's my sister, basically.

I just can't help, but wonder if things would've been different would that be us right now?

**CECES P.O.V**

After Ty left it was just me and Logan, alone. Can you say awkward? We just sat there, staring. "So how's rocky" I asked awkwardly, making things even weirder. Why were things so weird, clearly there were absolutely no feeling what so ever. "She's good , how's Ty" Logan asked me. "He's so great, today was amazing", I bragged. Part of me was trying to make him...jealous. "Cool", Logan said. There was a moment of silence and we just sat in the couch, staring.

After what felt like an hour of silence, Logan grabbed me and we started kissing. It was different than kissing Ty. Much different. I felt happier and more at peace kissing Logan, I felt a sense of security and happiness fill me. It was nice. It was better than nice. It was also wrong. This is my best friends boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. He's my brother, or step brother.

"Wow that was", Logan started. "Wrong", I guessed. "But, it didn't feel wrong" I said and kissed him again.

I woke up the next morning and smiled at the memory of yesterday. The kiss. We smiled from across the table and ate our cereal as our parents talked wedding. Logan and I had our own conversation, very Quietly. "I have to break up with rocky", he said. "What, why", I asked him, knowing the answer, but asking anyways. "I like you , I can't date her while having these strong feelings for you", he said And I smiled. "I'm breaking up with her today" , he said and I smiled.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

I walked over to Rocky's and she hugged me." We have to talk", I said when I broke from the hug. " I agree" she said nervously. "Listen Logan, before you speak, we need to talk", she said and led me to her kitchen, her mom, her dad, and Ty were sitting down at the table. "Logan, I'm pregnant", she said.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N: thanks all of you for your comments, it means a lot to me! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'm getting off for summer so ill have so much more time for writing! Some crazy things are happening in my life which is why I haven't posted, but now it's all okay and I'm all focused! I hope you enjoyed and the next chapters a long one!**


	11. Logan

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

"Pregnant", I asked Rocky. She looked back to her parents for support and Ty didn't say anything to anyone. "Yes and as the father", said while getting up from the table and walking over to Rocky, "You need to take responsibility and step in", he said and looked dead at me like he was going to murder me. "Well I was, and am planning on stepping in, it is my kid", I said and Rocky nodded. I can't believe it, I'm going to be a dad, at 15. "How far along are you", I asked not sure of the answer. "Almost three months", she replied. "What, and you kept this from me that long", I asked dumb founded and a little angry. "Yeah, we'll I didn't know how you would take it", she said and grabbed her dads hand. "Listen p, there's an appointment tomorrow, I think you should be there to find out the sex", rocky said and handed me a paper with the address on it.

I left the apartment and walked over to mine. Cece was there waiting for me assuming that I had broken up with Rocky. "Hey", she said as I walked in and kissed my cheek. "Hey", I replied very unenthusiastically. "Why so glum chum", she asked me and grabbed my hand leading me to the couch. " I didn't break up with rocky", I said and sat down. "Why not", Cece asked me. I couldn't tell her the truth. "I still love her", I said lying through my teeth, it was better than the truth. "Seriously, after everything that happened between us", she yelled ad ran to her room.

Am I just a person who screws up everything? Well I know one thing, I'm not screwing up this kids life.

My dad came out of the room and asked why Cece was yelling, I clearly can't tell him the truth so I said she's mad that I'm dating her best friend. "Speaking of rocky", I said and walked into the kitchen where my dad was opening a beer. "I got to talk to you", I said and he knew from my tone of voice that I was serious. "About what", he asked and took a sip while going thought the newspaper. "Well, I was at her house today and I found out that she's prevent", I blurted our and my dad dropped the newspaper and put the beer bottle down. "She's what", he asked and gave me a blank stare. "She's pregnant", I said and made sure to keep my voice down so Cece wouldn't hear. "What did I ever teach you", my dad yelled. "Or do I have to speak this generation bullshit? Wrap it before you tap it. No glove no love. You gotta put a coat on before it rains. Safe sex is great sex so wear a latex", my dad and said and yelled at me when I started laughing. "I'm sorry, but we just got caught up in the moment, a few times anyways, and I'm a teenaged boy", I yelled back. "We'll now you're a teenaged boy with a baby", he said and walked out of the kitchen. "You're fixing this okay, you're stepping up and taking care of this child, you're going to be a man", my dad said and left the entire apartment.

What am I going to do?

It was now the day of the appointment and I had to man up and go to the doctors office. When I walked in rocky was there with her mom and all the pregnant women with their husbands were staring at us and giving is judging looks. "Hey", I said and shoved my hands in my pockets, Rocky's mom smiled and me and grabbed my hand. "Thanks for coming, I know you're scared", Mrs. Blue said and smiled. I sat down next to rocky and waited 30 long minutes for our name to be called. When we were finally called into the office, she asked Rocky a couple of questions and then proceeded to do the ultra sound.

It was amazing to see an actual human, an actual heart beat. It made me feel closer to Rocky, she grabbed my hand and we looked at the screen. "Well, you're having a girl", the doctor said and smiled. Wow a girl. I'm going to have a little girl.

We went home and I offered to stay with rocky for the night. Her parents okayed it and they allowed me to sleep in her room. Her fathers words were "well she's already pregnant" and a laugh, we didn't think it was very funny though.

It was officially night time and I made sure Rocky took all her vitamins. I want my daughter to be healthy and happy, even with teen parents. I can't help but consider the options. Adoption sounds like a good idea, I want a future too you know.

I set up an area on the floor to sleep and Rocky offered me her bed. I still hadn't broken up with her like I was originally planning on doing, but she then

"Rocky", I asked. "Yeah", she said from the other side of the pillow wall. "Why didn't you tell me about this like 3 months ago", I asked, she hesitated like she had to think about it. "Well I didn't know how you were going to handle it", she said and I left it alone. Something about it was sketchy though.

**A/N: okay so I know this was supposed to be long, but I had a good idea every chapter is going to be about 1 person. So this chapter would be Logan, next chapter will be blank and the next chapter with be blank, get it? Good.**


	12. Rocky

**ROCKY'S P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Logan, he looked so cute there. I really him to like me again, like we used to. We used to be in love and happy, then we broke up, then he kissed me, we got back together, but now there's just something wrong. He looks so cute when he sleeps. His hair is all disheveled and his shirt was so ridden up that I could see his perfect abs and his shorts were so low and I could see his boxers. I kept staring at him, staring at his perfection. Everything about him was perfect. The way he's here for me and our baby. The way he sleeps. The way he laughs. The way he snores. I saw him start to open his eyes so I closed mine to avoid awkwardness. "Morning", I said when I opened my eyes and saw him sitting up right. He did a cute stretch and a little yawn. "Morning", he replied. We got out of bed and walked over t the kitchen. He made sure that I took all my vitamins and we ate the pancakes on the table. My parents were already at work, since its summer break I don't have to bother with school. "So um when are we going to tell everyone", He asked. "When it's noticeable", I nonchalantly replied. "It already is", Logan said referring to the small bump she had. "No it isn't", i defensively replied and rolled my eyes. "Rocky, you can't run away from this", he said made it clear that it wasn't going to go away. "Logan, everyone going to think I'm a slut, I'm a pregnant 15 year old", I yelled at him. He sighed, "No they won't, I won't let them think that, or say anything to you", he said and grabbed my hand. "Carly", I blurted out. "What", Logan asked confused. "We should name her Carly", I said putting my Han on my stomach. "I like it", he said and smiled squeezing my hand.

We got up form the table and Logan washed the dishes. It was like we were a family, maybe someday we will be. We can work things out, it doesn't have to end.

Logan went out with Deuce, who doesn't know, which means I was stuck home with Ty. "Why are you so quite", I asked him after I muted our tv. "Nothing, I just, I think it's so weird, you know I want to punch the shit out of Logan so bad", he said and put his fist in the air. "Don't", I warned and put my hands on his shoulder. "It's not his fault", I said. "Okay the one thing I never want to talk about with my little sister is sex, sex between me and my partners, and sex between her and her partners, that's something that should never, ever, be mentioned. Ever", he said making it clear that he wasn't up for talking about sex. "Why. Ty don't have sex don't make the same mistake I made", I said and he got tense and uncomfortable. "See this is weird, sex talk is just gross and awkward, especially with my little sister p, my pregnant little sister, the last thing I want to think about is you and Logan having sex in your room", he said and got all uncomfortable. "We'll that's not the only place", I said and laughed thinking about the other times. "Okay that's really disgusting, I don't want to think about you having sex. Period", he said and dramatically had a 'chill'. I laughed and punched his arm. "Safe sex is great sex so don't forget the latex", I told him joking around and he laughed. We hugged and went back to watching tv.

Logan came back hours later with Deuce. They both looked really serious. "Cece is a better actress than we thought", Logan said, "she's in the hospital, she over dosed on pills. We found her just in time, her stomachs being pumped p, lets go to the hospital", he continued and Ty grabbed his keys and we ran to the car and drove. Cece was asleep when we found her, her dad her mom, and Jeremy. Jeremy looked at me and gave me a look, I knew he knew about me p and it made it even more awkward.

We sat down and waited for Cece to wake up. When she finally did, she asked to be alone with Logan for a second. None of us understood why though.

We looked outside her window to the room and they were yelling p, Cece was crying and Logan was apologizing, I don't understand why though. What was the conversation about and why did it bother her so much. When we all walked back it she basically pretended that she was never crying. I saw through her though.

Cece never told us why she overdosed. It made me wonder a lot. We all went into the waiting room while the doctors talked to her. Georgia came in and explained everything to us. "Well we had no clue, but it turns out that she had her eating disorder still, the one you guys thought you cured, she was as sick as ever. The reason she overdosed was because she felt that no one cared, which clearly isn't true because all of you are here now. Thank you for that", she finished and walked back to the room.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is either Cece or Logan, tell me what I should do! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Logan II

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

This would be my second time visiting Cece in the hospital. She gets to go home tomorrow then she has a week and will be going to rehab for her eating disorder. I thought I helped her, I thought I actually made a difference in her life. I was wrong. I honestly can't stand this happening to her she doesn't deserve it.

Seeing her in the hospital bed sleeping, I saw how perfect she is. Her red hair was in a bun and she smiled in her sleep. The same smile she gave me whenever I touched her hand. She looks so peaceful. How can someone this peaceful try and end her life? I was degree,inked to help her.

After a few minutes she finally woke up and smiled when she saw me. This was the firs genuine smile I got from her in days. "Morning sleeping beauty", I said and kissed her forehead. She didn't look mad or even the slightest bit upset. "Why did you do it", I asked her. I don't know where it came from. "The person I'm in love with, doesn't love me back, they love someone else", she said trying not to cry. "Cece, I am in love with you", I said and she kissed me. Her kisses weren't like anyone else's kisses, they were real and passionate. I was in love with her. I am in love with her.

She pulled away and got serious. "Why did you tell me you loved Rocky then", she asked me. "You can't say anything, you're probably not going to feel the same way about me anymore, but she's pregnant. With my baby", I said. Cece didn't look even a little surprised. "I know, and it's not your baby", she said and acted as if it were no bog deal. "It's Gunthers", she said. This was the biggest shock of my life."Gunther and Tinka cam back from home and when they reunited they actually united", Cece said and winked. "It's his baby, she told me that they both knew and she tested after they had sex. You and her had sex exactly 2 months ago. She's 3 months pregnant", Cece said, she shocked me. "Rocky is only trying to keep you, she lied saying it was your baby, none of them know except me, but I'm not letting her ruin your life", she finished and kissed me. "That bitch", I said. "Gunther is c,OMG back though, he wants to be here for the baby. Carly", Cece said. Rocky is such a snake, how could she possibly do this to me? She tried to ruin my life.

I went over to the apartment and Rocky tried to kiss me. "No, don't you dare try and kiss me. Carly is Gunthers baby?! Why I'm gods name would you fucking do that? You almost ruined my life. I almost gave up college and a future for a baby that's not mine. Just so you could keep me around. I'm so done with you rocky. Have a nice life", I yelled and left the Blue apartment.

**A/N: short I know, but I'm trying to do shorter chapters more frequently. Next chapter Gunther comes back. I promise I listen to you guys! Thank you DarkNight18 for the great ideas! Anyways hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	14. Rocky II

**ROCKY'S P.O.V **

As soon as Logan leaves, I knew exactly who told him. Cece. She can sit there and act all innocent, but I know that she has feelings for him and thats the only reason she told him my secret. I could see them talking at the hospital, he clearly likes her and the feelings are mutual. Well while little miss bog mouth is in rehab, I promise I'll get Logan back. I'll get him back if its the last thing I do.

Today we were sending off Cece at the rehabilitation clinic. I acted all sweet and charming, but I knew I couldn't keep it up any longer. I had to get out of there. I gave her a hug and 'promised' to write to her. She wasn't allowed to have friends and family visit her, she needed to be disconnected from everyone in order to get better. Logan said goodbye and whispered something in her ear, I don't know what, but I had a feeling i had to do with their secret relationship. I think a part of me is really hurt that he chose her over me.

We got to the Jones apartment because Flynn said it was urgent. When we walked into the door, Gunther and Tinka were there. "Hello Babyyyy", he said and kissed me. What the fuck? "Gunther, why are you here", I asked really surprised, shouldn't he have warned me, when he told Cece he was coming back, I thought he meant when the baby was born, not now. "The baby, duh, I want to be here for the little Hessenheffer", he said and touched Rocky's stomach.

After having lunch with all of them, we all sat in the living room and watched TV, it was weird being in Cece's house without her here. I pulled Logan aside into Cece's room. "Look, Logan, I'm so sorry that I lied to you, its just I wanted to be with you so badly", I said on the verge of tears. "I know that Rocky, I wanted to be with you too, its just, I can't", He said and looked down. "Why can't you, because you're in love with Cece", I aggressively shot back at him. "How did you know", he asked me dumb founded. "I'm not stupid, I see the way you guys look at each other", I said and grabbed his hand. "I can be the things Cece never was to you", I said and got closer to him. "Rocky", he said and tried pushing me away. "I can do all the things Cece wouldn't do for you", I said and moved him closer. Finally he gave in and we made out for a while, before things could go any further he stopped me. "Rocky", he said and pushed me off. "It's wrong, I'm with Cece, you're having a baby", he argued. "My doctor says I can have sex three months into the pregnancy, I'm three months", I said and thats the way me and Logan were, He always comes back to me. He can't resist being away from me.

We finished, put our clothes on, and walked back out and pretended nothing happened. Logan and I will never be able to simply walk away form each other, he loves me, I know it.

**A/N: super short I know, sorry don't hate me! Next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow morning! Thank you guys so much ilyy! **


	15. Cece

**CECE'S P.O,V **

Day 2:

This place pretty much sucks. Little does everyone know, I'm not trying to get better. It's not even a thought. My roommate Roxy, she's really cool, she's a model and we're the same age, we're helping each other fake getting better. This is her 3rd time here, she knows how to get away with not eating and seeing how much we weigh. She knows this place like the back of her hand. She's perfect, in a way. She had a body like Miranda Kerr, a tan like Blake Lively, and a beautiful face. She's naturally gorgeous, she doesn't need makeup, her hair naturally falls straight and it goes down to her lower back. She just got signed with Wilhelmina, its her big break, she just needs to get out of her, and soon. We're working on it, she actually lives in my apartment complex and we plan on being anorexic sisters for life, its an insider, we have a lot of those now even though its only been hardly 2 days. We have a plan for breakfast tomorrow, its a pretty well though out plan. She's so clever and I wish I was her, even though she says she would quote: "kill for my body".

"Hey", Roxy says walking in the room, she just got done with her shower. "Hey", I said putting down my notebook and hiding it in my pillow case. "Clever idea babe, I guess I'm rubbing off on you", she said with a wink. She kissed the picture of her boyfriend on her night stand and made a pouting face. "Do you have a boyfriend", she asked me and gave me a look that says 'I know you do, spill'. "Well, not exactly", I said. "He's my step brother, we dated before our parents decided to get married, he started dating my best friend and he even tried curing my eating disorder", I said and Roxy said "aweeee", with a million E's.

It was light out now which meant Roxy and I would have to shut up and prepare for the next day.

Right on schedule I woke up at 8:00 am, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for breakfast. Yay. Roxy and I walked into the room where there were people watching making sure everyone was following orders. I picked up the breakfast and chewed, spit into the napkin, and put the napkin in between my thighs, we repeated these steps occasionally swallowing when the advisors walked by.

Next we had group therapy.

Everyone talked about their feelings, Roxy and I were kind of just listening, I'm nothing like these people, I'm not nearly as sick.

When it got to me, I said one simple phrase. "The Fake Smiles of Cecelia Jones"


	16. Logan III

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

I still can't believe I had sex with Rocky, again. After everything she did to me I should hate her, but i don't and I hate myself for not hating her. I hate myself for liking Cece too, but I hate myself even more for loving her. Its wrong that I have feelings for her, I mean she's practically my sister, and the fact that she's i rehab, it sucks, but I don't think it's healthy for her to be involved with someone.

I got my letter from her today. It was strange.

_Day 2:_

_This place pretty much sucks. Little does everyone know, I'm not trying to get better. It's not even a thought. My roommate Roxy, she's really cool, she's a model and we're the same age, we're helping each other fake getting better. This is her 3rd time here, she knows how to get away with not eating and seeing how much we weigh. She knows this place like the back of her hand. She's perfect, in a way. She had a body like Miranda Kerr, a tan like Blake Lively, and a beautiful face. She's naturally gorgeous, she doesn't need makeup, her hair naturally falls straight and it goes down to her lower back. She just got signed with Wilhelmina, its her big break, she just needs to get out of her, and soon. We're working on it, she actually lives in my apartment complex and we plan on being anorexic sisters for life, its an insider, we have a lot of those now even though its only been hardly 2 days. We have a plan for breakfast tomorrow, its a pretty well though out plan. She's so clever and I wish I was her, even though she says she would quote: "kill for my body"._

I realized that it was the wrong letter. I knew that she didn't mean to send that to me. It hurts me to see how sick she is. I know that deep down inside she wants to get better, she's just in denial. I'm not allowed to reply to her letters though, its part of her treatment. No connection with the outside world.

I thought about sharing the letter with her mom or Rocky, but I think she'll get better, on her own time that is. I kind of brush it off and pretend I never read it. I stored it in a shoe box and placed it in my closet. In that shoe box were pictures of me and Cece. It was a memory box. I can't help but admit that I think I'm falling in love with her, but I can't ,make her happy so I can't be with her. I know that I will never be able to be the kind of person she needs in her life, I want to give her the chance to be with someone who could actually love her, someone who knew her. I think i owe it to myself too, I need to find a more realistic love, Cece and I will be step siblings in a few months and it wouldn't be right. I deserve to be happy too, not just her. I think to myself often how different things would be between us if our parents never met, well if our parents never met neither would we. I just think that she deserves to be happy, even if that mean I'll be miserable. I can't keep her, i can never give her fully what she wants, what she needs, its like this: If I stay with her, it wouldn't work out, our parents would get married and eventually we would have to break up. Theres no reason to be together, its going to end up in heart break either rway you look at it, either way you look at it, we would end up nothing. I can't do that to her, I need to let her go, I need to let her be free and in the mean time, I need to find someone who loves me. Rocky loves me, I may not love her, but she loves me and that good enough, I feel as though I'm taking advantage of her though, I know deep down that its just wrong to use her like that, but I can't help it. I need to move on from Cece and I know that someone loves me, more than Cece if even possible. Rockys been waiting for me, waiting for me for a while now. I know I can't give her all my love, but its worth the try, even though she may be holding someone else' baby.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was kind of not very good, oh well. Just a beds up, next chapter will be written 6 months from this point, it will be very interesting! Thank you guys so much for reading! **


	17. These 6 Months

**NO ONE'S P.O.V **

Its been a crazy past 6 months. A lot has happened. Lets start with Cece, the last time you saw her she was in rehab, 'trying' to get better. Well she did 'try' to get better and ended up eating out of rehab, her room mate Roxy ams out two weeks after her. Roxy is actually staying at the Jones apartment while her parents are working in Australia. Cece and Roxy never actually got better, they faked their way out of the facility, she lost all the weigh back and now weighs 87 pounds, she goes for weigh ins at a therapists office and puts weights in her underwear, a tip she learned from Roxy. Cece never truly got over her love for Logan, but we'll get to him later.

The biggest tragedy of them all, Rocky; she lost the baby at 7 months, exactly two months ago, she was to be born next week. This loss brought her and Gunther closer than ever, they're living together and making plans for a future with each other, plans including a baby in the very very distant future, they need to mourn the loss of this baby before moving on. Tinka and Gunther live with the Blue's while their parents are icing back home, they won't be coming back for a couple of years, by the time they're back, Gunther and Tinka will be off to college.

Speaking of the Blues, Tinka an Ty have gotten very close, part of it has to do with the loss of their niece, Carly. The more and more they confided in each other the closer they got, he is completely over his hopeless crush on Cece and he moved on to someone he could actually have a future with.

Now for Logan, he never ever got over his invacuation for Cece, he never stopped loving her and he probably never will. He actually started dating Roxy, Cece's room mate and best friend. They were spending a lot of time together while Cece was in therapy and because they were living together.

Jeremy and Georgia got married! That has something to do with Logan not wanting to be with Cece. They got married a couple months after Cece got out of rehab, it was a very big affair, the family bought a nice house with an extra room for Roxy, it was nice and very affordable. Logan never objected to the wedding, how cold he? He would have ruined his fathers one true love, he knows how it feels to love someone so much that it hurts to be away from them, he couldn't take the happiness away from his dad, he had to suffer in order for his dad to be happy.

There was so much that would never be said between Logan and Cece, they would never actually admit the feelings they got when they would run into each other in the morning on the way to the bathroom. She would never tell him how she felt seeing Roxy and him making out on the couch. He would never tell her about the letter. He would never tell her about how he sacrificed his happiness for his father.

_There were many things left unsaid. _

**A/N: So thats it for this story…..BUT there is a sequel to the story, have no fear! I'll post the title of it and everything in an authors note chapter or something here! Thank you guys for following the story, and its not over yet so leave predictions and suggestions in the comments and thank you guys for getting so into the story it really means a lot. Look out for the sequel I'll start writing it tomorrow so It'll be up like tomorrow night!**


End file.
